


Team!TW+1

by Boji



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the crossover Challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tw100.livejournal.com/"></a><b>tw100</b>  - Inspired by <i>that</i> casting spoiler, circa 2007.</p><p>It's an irresistible idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saying Hello

"Not bloody dead now, am I?" The irate blond standing in the Hub’s examination area was naked.

A quick glance had Jack taking the measure of the man, before meeting his striking blue eyes. "You're lucky Owen didn't slice you open."

"Been there, done that, got the bloody t-shirt me. So soldier boy, where's this cavern of luxury then? Nevada? Area 51?"

"Oh no, you're in Cardiff. Spike, was it?" Gwen handed the blond man a mug of tea, then bustled him into a blanket.

"Cardiff?" An eyebrow rose. “Well, bugger me!"

Jack grinned. “Captain Jack Harkness at your service.”


	2. The Taste of a Kiss

The pain was exquisitely sharp, like an overly-tightened nipple clamp. "So, how do I taste?” Jack asked.

“Blood’s blood, ain’t it? Well, when it’s human and not that pig-muck the watcher had me living on.”

“Human.” Jack stretched, then folded his arms behind his head.

“Worried were you pet?”

A tilt of the head, and then he’d leant up to press his tongue between cool lips. They kissed until Jack’s lungs ached with the need for air.

“Taste doesn’t bother you?” Spike asked.

Jack grinned. “I like to taste myself - in bed.”

“Regular fortune cookie you are.” Spike smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the crossover Challenge on [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100** \- Inspired by _that_ casting spoiler, Circa 2007.


	3. Champions of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That casting spoiler? It's the gift that keeps on giving

The Weevil was pressed up against the glass of its containment cell, growling at Spike. “And that’s what bit Dr. Kildare?”

“Yes,” Jack smiled bitterly. He stared at the barely sentient creature. “How does it transmit again?”

“Being turned pet, it’s not like getting a dose of the clap.” Spike leant back against the wall, “Can’t take a pill and lose your demons. Down to the powers that is.” Jack raised an eyebrow in question. “Ball-busting whimsical fuck-ups. Get their jollies tormenting poncey champions like you.” 

“Champions?”

“Got the coat for it don’t ya? Saved the world too I reckon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the crossover Challenge on [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100** \- Inspired by _that_ casting spoiler, Circa 2007.


	4. I'm your...

“D’you remember the Fog? Real pea-soupers, perfect for grabbing a bite,” Spike had stalked across the roof-top coming to stand next to Jack. “Bit of slap and tickle with your blood.” 

Jack shuddered. “Always made me think of Arras.”

They stared down at streetlights and shop-lights. “Miss much then Captain flyboy?” Spike asked.

“Oh, not much. Nano-genes, replicating tech.” Jack paused, “Dancing.”

“Can’t do much about the first two but I’m a dab hand at the last.” Spike held out his hand. “Course if you want to skip the foreplay bollocks and go right to shagging, well I’m your vamp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the crossover Challenge on [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100** \- Inspired by _that_ casting spoiler, Circa 2007.


	5. The Water Cooler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was done. Then [](http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/)**fajrdrako** asked if they were more drabbles coming  & this one tumbled out. There may be one more. Yes, it's inspired by _that_ casting spoiler. All drabbles rated PG-13 - Nothing you wouldn't see on the show.

He’s staying - here? Toshiko’s whisper barely carried.

Unpacking the Chinese takeaway, Ianto nodded. “He says it’s a nicer class of crypt than he’s used to.”

“And Jack is…? Are you sure?” Toshiko was wide-eyed with surprise.

“Oh, Ianto’s sure.” Owen sauntered in, then sank down into a chair. “He’s not invited to loiter round the office after-hours anymore.” 

“Belt up.” Ianto muttered.

“Could be worse, Jack could be opening a vein instead of sending me to the blood bank.” Owen placed a plastic container on the conference table.

“Jack can’t be _turned_ , can he?” Toshiko asked. “Maybe that’s why…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the crossover Challenge on [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100** \- Inspired by _that_ casting spoiler, Circa 2007.


	6. Pillow Talk

“So, who was he then, this Doctor fellow?” Spike rolled over, kicking the sheets away. 

“Just a man.” Jack slid his hand down, cupping Spike’s hip. “An extraordinary man. He’s out there somewhere - saving the universe.”

“Know the type. Moody bastard, goes for blondes.” Spike grinned.

Jack’s crack of laughter lit up his eyes. “Her name was Rose. She was… feisty.”

“Fuck-em and fight-em. She wasn’t a slayer, your Rose?”

“No. I take it…”

“Yeah, Buffy's the Slayer. Slip of a girl, magnificent. Got my Sire all turned around too.” Spike paused, “So, where d’your moody bastard abandon you?”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the crossover Challenge on [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100** \- Inspired by _that_ casting spoiler, Circa 2007.


End file.
